


The Dark Prince

by CrystalOak



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deltarune Spoilers, Spoilers, evil!ralsei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalOak/pseuds/CrystalOak
Summary: "A human, a monster, and a prince from the darkness. Only they can seal the fountain and banish Angel's Heaven. Only then, will balance be restored, and the world saved from destruction."This, a legend the Dark Prince knew all too well.





	The Dark Prince

“Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among shadows. It was a legend of hopes and dreams. It was a legend of light and dark. This is the legend of Delta Rune. For millennia, light and dark have lived in balance, bringing peace to the world. But if this harmony were to shatter… A terrible calamity would occur. The sky will run black with terror and the land will crack with fear. Then, her heart pounding… The Earth will draw her final breath. Only then, shining with hope… Three heroes appear at worlds’ edge. A human, a monster, and a prince from the dark. Only they can seal the fountains and banish Angel’s Heaven. Only then will balance be restored, and the world saved from destruction...” 

 

This, a legend the Dark Prince new all too well. 

 

\----- 

 

In the world of the Darkners, a land devoid of any light or warmth, a joyous celebration echoed through the caverns and forests, for at long last, the reign of their unforgiving tyrant had ended. 

By none other than his own son, with the assistance of the three “heroes”, the king of the East Kingdom had been violently overthrown, and placed deep in the dungeons lying beneath the castle. A fearsome ruler, despised by all who came to know him, was finally removed from his throne. 

To take his place, the king’s son had stepped forward, no one even thinking to doubt his claim to the throne. After all, though he was a child, anything would be better than the violent overlord they had suffered under for years. 

Yes, _anything_ is better than that… 

 

In the newfound joy of the Darkner’s realm, the Dark Prince, the one hidden away in an empty kingdom, found himself positively delighted. 

He had had such a tearful farewell with his comrades… The two other “heroes” of legend. A human, a monster… And himself, a “Prince of Darkness.” The path they had bravely treaded, the enemies they had mercifully protected, and the friends they had gained along the way… What a lovely quest they had completed. 

Yes, Ralsei couldn’t be more pleased. 

 

Though the festivities had only continued on for one day after the two Lightners’ leave from their realm, Ralsei still found himself full of joy. Even after everyone had been reassigned jobs in the kingdom, even after everyone had fallen back into their peaceful routines, even after the king had finally been securely confined in the dungeon, Ralsei still felt such an utter glee. 

 

And just like everyone else, Ralsei was given a splendid job too. 

Lancer had decided to appoint Ralsei as the King’s Assistant, stating that “a nerd like him” would be great at helping to make good decisions. 

Of course he had appointed Ralsei. 

Nobody could be more perfect for the job. 

 

“That’s so kind of you Lancer!” Ralsei exclaimed once he had been made the offer. “But, are you sure I’ll be good enough to do this…?” he displayed a look of concern on his shadow-covered face, and added an uncertain tone to match. 

“I don’t see why you wouldn’t be. I mean, you were always nagging Susie about being a “good guy.” You’ll be great at nagging me too!” he explained, childlike innocence tinging his voice. 

“I mean, if you’re sure… Then I’d be glad to take the job!” Ralsei announced joyously. 

Of course he’d take that job. Advising such and innocent ruler… Giving him advice… 

He’d be a fool not to. 

 

Uneventful weeks passed after Ralsei’s inauguration. Though as more and more citizens heard word of the King’s Assistant (most remarking that they were surprised it was not Rouxls who was chosen), they began to realize how little they actually knew about the small boy. 

“Where did he come from? I’ve never heard of another kingdom…” 

“What about his parents? The poor thing, they must have died when he was young.” 

“Why would King Lancer choose him as an assistant? Do we even know him?” 

Just perfect. Questions like that were the _last_ thing Ralsei wanted. 

 

Ralsei had successfully answered all of these questions (the few that he was actually asked in person), sharing with them tales of his childhood and history. Growing up in a cold, lonely kingdom, and then finally meeting such wonderful friends. This story warmed the hearts of all who listened. 

It was just so _cute_ , they ate up every word. 

 

\----- 

 

“You know, Ralsei…” the young king began to speak, breaking a particularly stifling silence in the castle. He looked over to his assistant, who stood idly next to the throne. 

“Yeah, Lancer?” Ralsei looked curiously at the boy. 

“I was just thinking…” he paused, seeming to reconsider whether he should have spoken or not, “Are… Are Kris and Susie ever coming back?” He stared into his lap with a forlorn gaze, no doubt recalling his friends and their quest. 

“Huh?” Ralsei was surprised by the sudden question. “I’m not sure, but… I hope they do.” he paused, “Even if they don’t, I hope they’re happy wherever they are.” he smiled sadly, staring down at his feet. 

Another silence. 

“Yeah, me too.” Lancer finally answered, ending their very short conversation. 

They didn’t speak much more that day, as Ralsei never really enjoyed these frequent conversations about their now departed friends. 

They were oh-so-difficult to get through. 

 

Once Lancer had finally gone to bed, put there by his “Lesser Dad” Rouxls, Ralsei retired to his own quarters. 

There, he laid on his soft bed, one that was of very high quality. Lancer though that Ralsei deserved to have the second-most comfortable room in the castle, after his own. He thoroughly believed that Ralsei _deserved_ something like that. 

He really did trust him now. 

 

Ralsei glanced towards his nightstand, a single white ribbon laying across it. He smiled at it, narrowing his eyes. 

Kris had so carefully tied that ribbon around his large hat… He put so much thought and care into giving him that wonderful gift. 

He found his smile growing even wider. 

 

“Heh…” Ralsei giggled to himself as he removed his guise, his voice breaking the somehow eerie silence of the kingdom. 

In that moment, it appeared the entire realm had been silenced. That every living thing had drifted off into someplace far more satisfying than this. Yes, whatever world they were immersed in… They had no idea how dearly it would be missed. 

Ralsei giggled again, closing his eyes and allowing a wide grin to cross his face. 

 

Under a mask of pure sweetness, horror approaches. 

 

_One that will eat up their reality._


End file.
